Descendants of legends
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Nathan Shepard and his sister didn't expect anything to happen in the Andromeda galaxy... Now he finds it up to him and the other descendants of the Normedy crew to save the galaxy. This is the story of the Tempest crew. Rated t for violence, death and profanity. Chapters every Wedensday. Au of Andromeda
1. Reunion

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Mass Effect. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware and EA do.**

 **(Nexus)**

The figure wore Pathfinder armor, one would be mistaken in thinking the figure wasn't dangerous as he only had a M-6 Carnifex on his waist.

The other figure a species which was easily recognizable and was someone who everyone in the galaxy would know.

A Quarian, one in a black and purple suit, she had a M-23 Katana shotgun and a M-37 Falcon Assault Rifle. She also had a bag around her shoulder.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get here." The Human said, the Quarian looked around and sighed.

"It isn't like we had much choice, we're one of 2 arcs from the Milky Way, Nathan." The Quarian stated.

"Rema, I would like to have gotten off the ark without letting my little sister trying to ruin things." Nathan stated, he turned to his sister: Rema'Xirah Nar Zorah.

"Being the daughter of the head of the Quarian council and humanity's savior has kind of made me a certain way, Nathan… You're a former spectre, I would have thought you'd be more careful about this trip. We being thousands of light years away from home..." Rema put in, Nathan and her continued walking as Nathan shook his head.

"Don't talk about dad right now, sis… You know what happened to him years ago. You know it's still a bit of a sore spot for mom. And you're a commander, I'm a former Captain… Or it could have been Lieutenant Commander like dad." Nathan stated, the former N7 Commando and Quarian commander were supposed to meet in the hanger.

"I heard Uncle Kaidan's son is here, he was on the _Hyperion_. They did mention his name before we started this trip." Rema put in, they continued walking and rounded the corner until they found a map, neither knew where the hanger was.

"He's here? you're sure he's here? I can't believe he's here, mom didn't tell us that he coming here." Nathan stated, he turned to Rema with his face hidden under his helmet, just like with her.

"A lot of the old gang were with the other Arks. You know all of the group were at Earth when all we all left." Rema put in, Nathan shook his head and patted his Carnifex.

"Not all of us kept in touch, Rema. You know some of mom's friends haven't spoken with her in years, they moved on after the Reapers. We were still rebuilding when the Arks were commotion, I didn't see you till you got down with the academy." Nathan stated, Rema sighed.

"We both wanted to follow in dad's footsteps, Nathan, you joined N7 as soon as you were able to, you met uncle Garrus's niece." Rema teased, Nathan rolled his eyes.

"He's not our official uncle, Rema, and you mean Vet. It isn't my fault that she happened to be in a class like mine." Nathan stated before they began moving towards the hanger.

"I know you had a crush on her, Nate." Rema teased, Nathan ignored his younger sibling and continued on his way towards the hanger.

"We have a mission to do, rather not have you talk about the past, I'd rather not have to deal with that at all." Nathan muttered as they finally entered the hanger to look for their ship.

"Captain Shepard, Commander Zorah. We're have your ship out in a few minutes." Nathan and Rema heard from one of the dockworkers, Nathan thought the Nexus was understaffed at the moment which was why it was so important that everyone arrived… Which was far from the case.

"Hmm." Nathan hummed in annoyance before a frigate sized ship, painted the white and blue of the Andromeda project landed. The ramp opened as Andromeda staff were rushing to make sure the ship would be up to code.

" _Tempest_ , it's the _Tempest_." Nathan heard from behind him and turned to look at the figure behind them.

"Scott Alenko." Nathan said as Rema blinked and then hugged the man.

"Scott! Its us!" Rema yelled, Scott looked between the duo as he blinked.

"Rema? Nate? I haven't seen you guys since Earth!" Nathan heard and he chuckled before another voice cut them off.

"Nate?" Nathan heard and blinked in surprise at who was on the ramp.

"Vet!?" Nathan asked.

Author Note

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I want to point out this is an AU version of Andromeda, so it won't be following the game entirely. I also want to say I will explain Nathan and Rema next chapter. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show Nathan and Rema reuniting with some of their friends. Until then, Lightning Wolf out!**


	2. The mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Descendants of Legends. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware and EA do.**

 **(** _ **Tempest**_ **)**

Rema looked up to see Nathan and Vetra on the upper level in the meeting room as she, Scott, Cora, Harper and the rest of the _Tempest_ crew.

Rema had gathered the rest of the crew so Nathan, Scott, Rema and Vetra, who had done a lot more then Nathan guessed she would have been able to at the moment.

"So, you guys all used to be close when you were you were younger?" The pilot: Kallo Jath asked, Nathan nodded before speaking.

"We used to be together as a little gang as kids, our parents were so close that they were all like family to each other… We're just missing some of the group. You guys want to tell me who you are before we get going to Eos?" Nathan asked.

The others nodded before speaking.

"I'm Kallo Jath, pilot of the _Tempest_ and the Andromeda's assigned pilot, the Asari is Dr. Lexi T'Perro, chief science officer for the ship and the humans are Gil Brodie and Dr. Suvi Anwar. Gil is in charge of keeping the ship the ship afloat and Suvi is the science officer." Kallo stated, Nathan nodded.

"I've heard that there's a few sites for us to check down on Eos, me and Captain Shepard have come up with a plan to handle it." Rema stated, Nathan nodded while he and Vetra walked down the stairs before Rema changed the table to a map.

"Me and Commander Zola are going to split into 2 teams: Hammerhead and Mako, Rema, Scott and Harper are going to check the ruins, me Vetra and Kosta are going to check out what's left of their colonization sites. We are going to meet the other team at the ruins and go from there." Nathan stated, Rema nodded and Nathan left to punch in the coordinates for Eos.

"So, I guess that's it? We just go there, check the place out and then go from there?" Nathan heard from Vetra, he turned and smiled.

"Yep, we check the place out, take out some bad guys and gain a win for the Andromeda initiative… Just like dad would do if he was around." Nathan said, Vetra nodded and left to get her weapon, Nathan punched in the coordinates for Eos and then left to get his armor and weapons.

Little did he or anyone else know what they would find on Eos, that some of their childhood friends would be there when they arrived.

Nathan pulled on his Pathfinder armor and grabbed his Carnifex, strapping it to his leg and looking to see if he needed anything else.

"You talk to Uncle Garrus before we left?" Vetra asked, clipping a Cyclone Assault rifle to her back and then putting an Incisor sniper on her back.

"No, mom said he was busy on a mission when we left, the rest of the _Normandy_ gang didn't entirely keep in touch when we left, Vet." Nathan stated, Vetra looked away as he put a Widow sniper on his back and then a M-8 Avenger rifle.

"Doesn't make it any better." Vetra stated, Nathan nodded and walked away as Rema and the others entered.

"Mom and the rest of the gang are trying, Vet. You know we are trying, now we're on another ship, like mom and Garrus were, and on a super important mission like they are… I think we are on the right track… We should let mom and the others work things out and contact them when this is over." Nathan stated, Vetra and Kosta walked to the meeting room.

All they could do was wait, Nathan crossed his arms as _Tempest_ continued to cruise through space.

Nathan checked his carnifex, his first weapon that he had used on missions before he had volunteered for the Andromeda Initiative.

"You still kept that gun after the last time we went on a mission?" Vetra asked, Nathan chuckled.

"Hey, this gun hasn't let me down since I got it, I'm going to keep it until I don't need it. I've used this gun to save our lives." Nathan stated before they entered the system.

 _Tempest_ coasted towards Eos, Nathan and Rema waited until the ship landed, Nathan turned to Rema who nodded.

They split up and then vanished into the desert, finally on a mission, Nathan drew his Carnifex.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short, ill make next chapter longer. I also want to point out this doesn't follow the game. Next chapter will show Nathan and Vetra's team checking on the civilization site and finding out about the Kett once again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
